


Of Picnics and Horses

by maskedmarth (shuukei)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuukei/pseuds/maskedmarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dino wants to have a picnic with Hibari. Warning first KHR fanfic uhm be kind to me please? D18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Picnics and Horses

It was a sunny day in spring, where the birds were chirping, leaves started falling, and Nami-chuu students were experiencing a bad case of Spring fever. Not that this was much of a problem, since it gave an opportunity for prefect Hibari Kyoya to release the impending anger he had coming. Because no matter what, whenever spring came around, so did a certain kind of tree.

And when those pink blossoms flowered and fell gently, then would arrive a certain pineapple illusionist. An illusionist he hated. But, he always came to either fight or… attempt to have a good conversation. It always ended in a fight with no winner. The pineapple ran away, or that bucking horse would separate them.

That always ended badly for the horse, because then Hibari would let out his frustrations on him instead.

But Dino would always smile and take it either way and it infuriated the skylark to no end.

Last year, he had been injected with the Sakura-kura disease and ended up losing for the first time, against Rokudo Mukuro. That had started his burning hatred for Sakura trees.

However, he had received an invitation to a picnic in the park- something he really didn't care about. He was tempted to rip it apart and throw it away, but his eyes had caught on a fancy signature, and a small note written in sloppy kanji.

'I hope to see you there, Kyoya! Love, Dino'

Hibari sneered, but tucked the note inside his pocket. Perhaps he would go- at least to bite that herbivore to death. Yes, he mused. Only to bite him to death. No other reason than that.

So when the cloud guardian showed up, he was greeted with a bright, almost blind smile, and a hug. His fingers twitched, but whilst enveloped in the hug, he couldn't pull out his tonfas. Dino knew him all too well, it seemed.

"I'm glad you could come, Kyoya," came the breathy murmur next Hibari's ear.

He frowned. "I only came to bite you to death, Cavallone," he replied.

Dino released him, the smile still on his face. Hibari had the urge to bite him to death for it- it was irritating the teen already.

"Of course," he chuckled. "But Kyoya, what a waste if we were to ruin all this good food. Come now, just eat with me. Please?" He did that comical praying pose.

Hibari fixed him with a hard, steely glare. Dino panicked for a second that his precious pupil was going to say no, but blinked owlishly when the answer came.

"Yes?" The horse repeated for clarification.

"Yes, bucking horse. Now sit down before I bite you to death for that stupid look on your face," came Hibari's sharp reprimand.

Dino's face stayed the same for moments after, but he soon grinned brighter than before. The blond felt so happy, he could melt. He hugged the other once again.

"Yay!" Dino spoke, "Ti amo, Kyoya."

The brunet's cheeks burned a light pink. Whether from plain embarrassment or otherwise, who knew.

"… Shut up."

Dino laughed lightly. Same old Kyoya. But he wouldn't have it any other way, really.


End file.
